


Royalty

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, here it is, its ok babies no worries, royal meal, taeyong is the only monarch we accept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Taeyong really thought that tonight he wouldn't get laid. After all, Yonghwa was indeed trying his best to stay awake and play as much as he could while still being comfortable in his daddy's arms.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: What Are You Up To? AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	Royalty

Taeyong really thought that tonight he wouldn't get laid. After all, Yonghwa was indeed trying his best to stay awake and play as much as he could while still being comfortable in his daddy's arms. 

Taeyong passed him to Jaehyun right after he finished eating because, to be honest, he was tired of the little boy kicking him in glee while he laughed. He is probably full of little bruises caused by his son. 

To his surprise, the boy suddenly passed out, and that really scared them. 

Yong was sitting on the bed in front of Jaehyun, babbling as if he could be understood when, out of the blue, he just threw himself on the bed, put a thumb inside his mouth and slept. 

For a moment, Taeyong thought that the boy had passed out for real, only to realize that Yong's energy was over and he had no option but sleep at that exact moment. 

Dramatic as hell, but still cute. 

As mentioned before, Taeyong really thought he wasn't getting laid today. 

Thankfully, he was wrong. 

"Shit-" he gasped, thighs spasming, hands grabbing tightly the headboard. Throwing his head back, he pushed his hips down, moaning as quietly as he could when Jaehyun kneaded his ass before slapping the skin. 

So, if his kids were a prince and a princess, he'd be the king, right? 

Nothing more fair than for him to be sitting at his throne right now, he thought, one hand sliding from the headboard to lay on top of Jaehyun's head, watching as the man pressed harder against his entrance, sucking around the rim.

Groaning into the skin, Jaehyun pushed one finger inside the tight hole, cock completely hard by now, leaking against his stomach. The best price to pay to stay between Taeyong's thighs, he supposed.

When he felt one finger curl right against his prostate, Taeyong shrieked, quickly bringing a hand to his mouth when Jaehyun slapped his thigh as a warning. 

"Love, you're going to wake up our children like that," Jaehyun said, burying his finger inside Taeyong till the last knuckle, curling it against the same sensitive place. 

Taeyong could only flush harder as he felt more wetness slide down his boyfriend's finger, his hard cock twitching against his stomach, glistening with Jaehyun's saliva. After sucking him off, the man looked at Taeyong with big, mischievous eyes, telling him he had a great idea.

And great it was. 

The thing is that Taeyong had been teased enough and it was, by now, probably midnight. 

They had to wake up early tomorrow and Jaehyun wouldn't let him cum and wouldn't stop pushing his wicked tongue inside him, sucking on his rim as if he were starving.

Thrusting two fingers roughly and lazily, he watched, amused, as the man tried to muffle his high pitched noises, thighs shaking and muscles tensing. Kissing his boyfriend's inner thighs, Jaehyun bit the soft skin teasingly, laughing when Taeyong tugged on his hair.

"Jaehyun, let's just-" Taeyong cried out, whining when the other just pushed another finger inside him, spreading them and grinding against his prostate. "Let me come, for fuck's sake!" Taeyong hissed, pulling lightly on Jaehyun's strands again when the man placed a loud kiss on his thigh and hummed into the skin. 

"Fine, fine!" Jaehyun grumbled, pushing Taeyong's hips down until the other was sitting on his legs. Face red and body sensitive, Taeyong stared at him, frowning when Jaehyun just smiled at him.

"Are you in that mood again? Baby, as much as I love it, we don't have time for you to tease me or make me cry, for real, we have work-" Taeyong explained, pushing Jaehyun's slightly wet bangs back, lovingly kissing his cheeks, as if sorry for the fact that they didn't have time.

Jaehyun closed his eyes happily as his boyfriend pampered him, heart beating faster and faster with each kiss placed on his cheeks, forehead, jaw, lips. 

Taeyong was so caring, so loving. His jealousy issues sounded silly even in his head when he stopped to consider everything clearly. 

Taking one of his boyfriend's hands, he kissed the back of it, watching as Taeyong's cheeks and tip of the ears reddened more. Almost two years later and he still blushed like the first time they held hands, in the school parking lot, on their way to Jaehyun's car.

"I'm sorry, I won't tease you, okay?" Jaehyun said, changing their positions so Taeyong would be under him. Burying his head on the other's neck, he placed kisses there before pressing a loud, playful one on Taeyong's left cheek.

"Let's do this before it's too late or one of the parasites wake up," he whispered, grinning as Taeyong nodded at him, legs already wrapping around his hips.

Sucking on a particularly sensitive place of Jaehyun's neck, Taeyong moaned when he felt the man moving against him, both cocks sliding easily, creating an amazing friction. Eyes widening, Taeyong tapped his boyfriend's back.

"Wait, wait!" he exclaimed, trying not to laugh at Jaehyun's surprised look. "The condom first, sir."

"Oh, right!" Jaehyun exclaimed, grabbing one and putting it on. Pleased, Taeyong patted his back. "Very well, I'm proud, honey," he joked, pecking the man's lips.

Deepening the kiss, Jaehyun caressed Taeyong's cheek, tongue sweeping over the plump bottom lip, sucking on it, feeling the man moan appreciatively. 

At the first push, both of them groaned, thankfully muffled by a kiss. Waking up the children right now would make them cry in despair, no doubt. 

Gasping, Taeyong's eyes fluttered as Jaehyun started fucking him, hips moving slowly as an arm held one of his legs, fingers digging into his thigh. Feeling the stretch, he shivered in pleasure, cock leaking against his already wet stomach, throbbing because of the lack of touch.

"Relax, love, please-" Jaehyun muttered, voice strained, dizzy at how Taeyong tightened up with every thrust, belly quivering, moaning his name wantonly.

Pumping his hips faster, Jaehyun stared at Taeyong, every tiny movement made by the man bringing him closer to an end. 

"Baby, harder, harder, there, please," he whined, voice high pitched and needy, uncaring, begging for it, letting Jaehyun spread his legs as wide as his body would let him. 

Taeyong didn't try to push down, just relaxing against the mattress as his boyfriend fucked him, thrusts speeding up, always trying to please and satisfy him.

When he pressed the tip of his cock right onto Taeyong's prostate deep and slow, Jaehyun shut the man up with a hand, sensing that he would be loud. 

"Fuck, oh god. Shit. Shit. Again, please, again," Taeyong moaned into his hand, ignoring Jaehyun's attempts to calm him down, digging his short nails into his boyfriend's back. 

Shivering, Jaehyun kept his hand there, watching as Taeyong's back arched and the man begged, hole clenching and unclenching around him, slick only contributing to the loud squelching noises echoing in the room. 

"Touch me, please, touch me, please," Taeyong whimpered, almost incomprehensible, glistening eyes and flushed cheeks making Jaehyun pant and shudder. He really wanted to do it, but one of his hands was supporting him and the other one was trying to tone down Taeyong's noises.

Stopping, Jaehyun searched around, almost too pleased with the idea he had. 

With a frown, Taeyong glared, upset at the sudden pause. 

Taking his hand back, Jaehyun made a silencing motion at the other, telling Taeyong to open his mouth, who observed attentively and obeyed. 

Pushing the fabric inside Taeyong's mouth, he hummed, pleased at the view.

"You look pretty with your underwear as a gag, love." Jaehyun pointed out casually, watching as the previous flustered expression on Taeyong's face melted into pure want as he wrapped a loose fist around the other's cock, thumb teasing the head.

Fucking into the fist, Taeyong's belly quivered, legs shaking when Jaehyun snapped his hips sharply, chasing his own orgasm. 

It was dizzying and too much for him, desperately holding onto Jaehyun as he was the man pushed into him, knowing that he would feel the consequences of such rough fucking when he woke up. 

Finding the perfect spot again, Jaehyun hit it sharply, the sound of skin slapping and panting sounding so loud in Taeyong's ears.

Thrusting a few time more, Jaehyun felt his orgasm coiling low in his stomach, biting into Taeyong's neck when he couldn't hold it anymore, coming inside the condom. He didn't try to say anything, because he was sure it would come out incoherent, body only focusing on the sweet relief and how his boyfriend's ass clung to his cock, shuddering at the feel.

Scream muffled by the underwear, Taeyong's body shook, release tainting his stomach and the bed, slick probably sliding down and messing the sheets. Eyes squeezed shut, his hips rocked against Jaehyun's, muscles tensing up before his body turned limp, legs sliding from Jaehyun's hips.

He made a noise as Jaehyun slipped out of his body, to throw the condom away. In a bin, hopefully. 

Jaehyun came back, now resting by his side. "The babies didn't wake up while we were at it, thank you Jesus." 

Tired, both of them stayed on the bed, unmoving, for some minutes, talking about their day. Until Taeyong mentioned it. The wedding.

Feeling ugly jealousy bubbling under his skin, Jaehyun sighed in annoyance. "Can't you talk about something else?" he snapped, regretting it when he saw Taeyong's startled face.

Silent, Taeyong got up, cleaning himself at the bathroom before putting on underwear and a shirt, covering himself and turning his back to Jaehyun, head against the fluffy white pillow.

"Good night."

Oh, Jaehyun's heart clenched painfully at that. For him to be this quiet, he must be very mad or extremely sad.

With shaky hands, he reached out to his boyfriend, cuddling him from behind, eyes filling with tears when Taeyong pushed his hand away. 

"Not now, Jaehyun."

He wasn't a big crier usually, but when it came to Taeyong...Ah, that's another issue.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that." 

"You never talked to me with this tone of voice. Does the topic 'marriage' bother you that much? Or am I annoying you?" Taeyong asked, still with his back turned to Jaehyun.

"No, no, you're not annoying me-"

"Then it's the marriage topic?" he questioned, finally turning around and staring at him. When Taeyong saw the way he bit his lip, uncertain, he knew that marriage was, indeed, the problem.

"No-" Jaehyun stammered, afraid that Taeyong would get mad at him for being jealous. 

"If you hate weddings to the point that me talking to you about it sounds annoying then I'm sorry. I won't talk about it anymore." Taeyong was visibly sad and had a glint of disappointment in his eyes. 

They weren't sleeping like that, in no way Jaehyun would let that happen.

"I don't hate weddings, I just-" he tried, fists clenching when Taeyong told him to 'forget it' and that they should sleep. 

"No! We aren't going to sleep when you are upset about something I did!" 

"Then what do you want me to do?! You were the one who snapped first!" Taeyong argued, sitting up.

"And I'm sorry about that!" 

"Then it's done, you are sorry and forgiven. Let's sleep, it's almost 1 am." 

Frowning, Jaehyun breathed deeply, knowing very well that he was forgiven but the man was still upset.

"Why are you so invested in Johnny's wedding, Taeyong?" he whispered, blurry eyes staring at his own fiddling fingers. 

"You even said you wanted to experience it again and I'm confused, I'm sorry, I didn't want to talk like that, I-" 

Rambling, he didn't dare to look at Taeyong, afraid that he'd see a man tired of his shit.

"What?" Taeyong asks, but is met with silence and a few sniffles. 

"You think I'm-" he tried, not being able of finishing the sentence. "Jaehyun, why are you so oblivious?" 

Taeyong sounded fond, even if his voice held a tinge of annoyance and incredulity in it. 

Sighing, Taeyong grabbed something at the nightstand. Jaehyun still hadn't looked at his boyfriend properly, so he couldn't identify the object.

"I'm not invested in Johnny's wedding, you jealous fool," joking, Taeyong earned a weak protest from Jaehyun. 

"I'm invested in trying to make you notice that I want to marry you."

Eyes wide, Jaehyun finally saw what it was on Taeyong's hands. 

With reddened cheeks and a shy look on his face, Taeyong had two rings inside a box resting on his hand. Lips parted in surprise, Jaehyun stared, unmoving and not saying a single word.

"I bought it because I thought they looked cute and that if, maybe, you hinted something about wanting to marry me I could give it to you?" 

"But you didn't say anything and never noticed that I wanted you to propose or maybe just make me feel like I could do it-"

"Taeyong, please marry me?" Jaehyun blurted out, startling his boyfriend when he held both of Taeyong's hands, looking into the man's eyes. The box fell on the bed, but he had a mission.

"Uh, but I bought the rings so...wasn't I supposed to ask that?" Taeyong was confused, but his heart was beating fast and his body was warming up, flushing at the thought of marrying Jaehyun. 

"Then it's perfect, you bought the rings and I proposed, fair division of duties." 

Laughing loudly, Taeyong shook his head in disbelief. "What in the world it this - oh god - I don't think that's how proposals work but, sure! Yeah, I'll marry you."

Smiling brightly, Jaehyun kissed Taeyong multiple times, thanking him with each touch of lips. 

Noses touching, Taeyong breathed out, eyes closed. "Why are you thanking me? I love you."

"Still, thank you. I love you too." 

Tilting his head, Jaehyun pressed a chaste kiss on Taeyong's mouth, hands cradling the other's face, who had his arms around him.

"The rings, love," Taeyong laughed into the kiss. 

Exchanging the rings, they looked at their hands, Jaehyun letting out a pleased noise. 

"You have a great eye, you know that?" 

Kissing Jaehyun's cheek, Taeyong nodded. 

"Of course I do."

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
